


Covers + FanArt (Learning to Count on You series)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - Wait for Me- Come Back To Me- Homecomings & Deployment- A Wedding Story- An Echolls Family Halloween- Holiday Jailbreak- Christmas Stockings- Same Old Song- An Echolls family photo album
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 4





	1. Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700763) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Come Back To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591523) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Homecomings & Deployment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798538) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [A Wedding Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214230) by [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA), [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie), [darlininmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlininmyway/pseuds/darlininmyway), [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady), [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/pseuds/Jeanie205), [marshmallowtasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/pseuds/marshmallowtasha), [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants). 
  * Inspired by [An Echolls Family Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719392) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Holiday Jailbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488622) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Christmas Stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287386) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Same Old Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011641) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42558385934/in/dateposted/)


	2. Come Back To Me

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50157926883/in/dateposted/)


	3. Homecomings & Deployment

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46468449902/in/dateposted/)


	4. A Wedding Story

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35534680794/in/dateposted/)


	5. An Echolls Family Halloween

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29407232858/in/dateposted/)


	6. Holiday Jailbreak

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42558393884/in/dateposted/)


	7. Christmas Stockings

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29407026408/in/dateposted/)


	8. Same Old Song

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43297661511/in/dateposted/)


	9. Photo Album Cover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36706164621/in/album-72157687851581595/)


	10. Fun Bowl

"If someone had told her that one day Weevil's daughter would be playing alongside Logan's daughter, she'd have rushed them to the hospital to check for possible brain damage. Now with the addition of Laurel, the only child missing was one that would never exist. _Lilly as soccer mom._ The idea made Veronica smile. _We haven't forgotten you, Lil._ "

\- Espionage by CMackenzie


	11. Opening Day

"...Keith hang his framed panoramic photo of Qualcomm Stadium from when the San Diego Padres won the National League Championship. Veronica grinned. "What's the difference between a Padres fan and a baby?" Her father shot her a look over his shoulder. "A baby will stop crying after awhile."

"You resemble my daughter, but she would know better than to make a Padres joke to her beloved father."

"I got a million of them. What's the difference between dirt and the San Diego Padres? Nothing- they both always get swept." Dottie laughed.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave now and then I'm going to have a serious discussion with my son-in-law about his influence on my only child."

Dottie patted his arm. "Don't give up hope; there's still a chance that Wyatt will be a baseball fan."

"Opening Day baby."

Veronica rolled her eyes at Dottie who shook her head. The two of them had been listening to the Opening Day Plan endlessly since Christmas. Keith, Logan, Dottie's three sons and Wyatt were going to spend the day at Petco Park for an afternoon of Padres baseball in what Keith hoped would be the beginning of a new family ritual."

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36356444364/in/album-72157687851581595/)


	12. Wyatt's Birthday (family celebration)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36774400030/in/album-72157687851581595/)


	13. Wyatt's Birthday (outdoor party)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36779922250/in/album-72157687851581595/)


	14. Grandpa's girl

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36298256363/in/album-72157687851581595/)


	15. Get fancy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36041662764/in/album-72157687851581595/)


	16. Expecting

"Logan stole the marker from her and tapped it against his chin. Stripping off the masking tape, he put on a new piece, and carefully wrote the name VIRGINIA.

Veronica wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Logan stroked his forefinger down the delicate bridge of her nose, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Yes, Veronica, there is a Santa Claus."

"Maybe, but we're not naming our baby Virginia."

\- Christmas StockingsВ by CMackenzie

"Veronica finished fixing a plate for Wyatt and closed the cooler so she could use it as a table. "What can I say? Matthew likes spicy foods."

He shook his head. "Shelby just has bad taste like her mommy."

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

"Her stomach growled and he chuckled. "I guess Morgan is hungry."

"Morgan?"

"Wyatt Earp's brother."

"A-ha so you agree, it's a boy."

He shook his head. "It's a girl. I just thought it would save us time if we picked unisex names. Dylan, Sawyer, Ryder, Billie."

Veronica took a loaf of bread from the breadbox and put two slices in the toaster. "You got Wyatt; we're not having a Billy."

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

"Logan stared at the mantle and the name Holly written on the snowman stocking. Standing, he retrieved the masking tape and swapped the name with a new one just in time for Veronica and Wyatt's arrival in the living room.

"Tee!" Wyatt shouted, racing for the fir tree. She stared up at the lights and whispered, "Pretty," in a hushed tone of awe.

Smiling, Veronica kissed the top of her head and then joined Logan at the mantle. Slipping her arms around his waist, she nodded toward the stocking. "That's a keeper."

He pulled her closer and kissed the upturned corner of her mouth. "Well" - his fingers stroked the soft curve of her cheek - "it really is a wonderful life." 

\- Christmas Stockings by CMackenzie

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/26174621229/in/album-72157687851581595/)


End file.
